


the Night of the larry twitcam

by booandhazzababe



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hotel, Innocent, Kissing, M/M, Naughty, Twitcam, Underage - Freeform, headcannon, larry - Freeform, larrystylinson, stylinson, xfactor - Freeform, xfactorlarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booandhazzababe/pseuds/booandhazzababe





	the Night of the larry twitcam

Louis’ POV]  
“Oh okay bye Mike!” I shut the door when I finished talking. One of our security guards had just came by to tell us we were being too loud. Us Loud? Oh please, I can be way louder!  
“Who was that Louis?” Harry’s small voice spoke.  
“It was just Mike. He told us to shut up! How rude!” I said in a girly squeaky voice causing Harry to giggle.  
“Oh. We should be quieter then”  
“NONSENSE!” I screamed causing Harry’s eyes to shut.  
“Louiss…”  
“Okay Okay I’ll stop dork. How about we do some more phone calls?”  
I walked towards the bed and got on top. This was actually the only bed in the room. Me and Harry had decided to stay together because we didn’t feel like being alone. We were barley getting used to this new way of living, so I felt more comfortable having him around.  
“Oh…I kind of shut it down…sorry”  
I fake gasped.  
“HOW DARE YOU!” I grabbed a pillow and started smacking him with it until he fell of the bed laughing loud. I started laughing as well, seeing how defensless he was.  
I was caught off guard when he pulled one of my legs, causing me to fall right next to him. He took away my pillow, and straddled my lap to hold me down. I was now the defensless one. He started hitting me with my own pillow.  
“Oi! You hit hard Harry!” I yelled. He continued hitting me, although less roughly this time. I laughed as I started seeing feathers flying everywhere. I tried using my arms as a shield, yet I failed miserably.  
Then, I got an idea on how to stop getting him to hit me. My hands made their way to his sides, trying to tickle him into surrender. He immediately dropped the pillow letting out a high pitched laugh.  
“Lou no!” He plead trying to smack my hands away, yet I kept going. He then collapsed into my chest not being able to handle it anymore. I stopped, letting him catch his breath as well as mine.  
We layed there on the floor, Harry on my chest, giggling like a little school girl. After a minute of calming down, he lifted his head up, staring into my eyes. Our faces were centimeters apart. So close, yet so far. I saw his eyes trail down to my lips.  
Was this really going to happen?!  
He looked back to my eyes, and I saw his eye widened. He quickly got off me and made his way on top of the bed. I layed there confused, yet more disappointed. I gathered my thoughts quickly and got up as well heading towards the other side of the bed.  
“Ima put music on my phone” I spoke not getting a response.  
I made my legs go on top of the bed, getting ready to lay down and fall asleep to the sound of my music. I started playing teenage dream. I decided to sing to try and clear my negative thoughts.  
“let’s go all the way tonight… no regrets, just love...  
You make me feel like I’m living a teenage dream the way you turn me on. I can’t sleep. Let’s run away and don’t ever look back….  
My heart stops when you look at me just one touch, now baby I believe this is real, so let’s take a chance and don’t ever look back, don’t ever look back”  
I sung, stopping as I opened my eyes looking at a Harry staring at me with a deep stare. He looked so perfect. I hated to admit that his boy right here, was my teenage dream.  
His curls were so perfect shaped, bouncing when he would run or laugh. And when he laughed it seemed like the world had stopped. All I could think of was his beautiful face exposing his radiant smile and cute dimple I wish I could wake up seeing every day.  
His body was shaped amazingly as well. Yeah maybe he wasn’t toned or had muscles as huge as people on tv, but his cute tummy was all I needed. When I jumped on him on stage, he had shown me he was strong enough to carry me, and hopefully strong enough to handle me.  
My heart hurted though at the thought of me and him. All he had shown me so far, was that he was interested in girls. Always talking about this girl or that girl and it just aggravated me. Wasn’t I good enough?  
No I wasn’t. I was a boy. That sadly ruined everything.  
I snapped out of my love thoughts back into reality. Harry still had his deep stare. I started to get a little nervous so I brought my finger up to my mouth and bit it. This was the only way to contain myself.  
He snapped out of his thoughts as I moved. The katy perry song ended and was now replaced but Ian Axles – Say something song.  
He scooted in closer to me on the bed, one his knees. I stayed there unmoved, now looking up at the boy who still hadn’t said a word.  
I didn’t want to speak anymore. I felt to embarrassed from our encounter on the floor. My eyes were hooked on his perfect green ones.  
“Louis”  
Oh no. He was expecting an answer. Ok keep cool Louis.  
“Yes Harold?”  
“Can I try something?”  
I nodded. He moved even closer now to me, leaning down. Once again, our faces were centimeters apart. He eyes my lips for a while, before parting his lips a bit.  
He was going to kiss me, I could feel it. I knew he felt uncomfortable by all of this. I brought my hand up to his cheek caressing it. His facial features were like no others. AS my hand glided down his cheek, I felt the softness and smoothness. His eyes shut, enjoying my actions. I smiled at how peaceful and relaxed he looked now. Innocence was the only thing visible in this beautiful boy.  
I decided to be the one to make the first move. I lift myself up from the bed a bit before cupping his cheek and pulling it towards me. I smashed out lips together, feeling instant fireworks as they connected. His lips felt so soft, not like a girls, but still pleasurable. His taste was exquisite, even better than I imagined.  
I pulled back thoughts of what would happen afterwards flushed my mind. He opened his eyes at the loss of contact, exposing a brighter shade of his green eyes  
“No, don’t” He spoke shaking his head. I was confused for a second before he connected his lips back to mine.  
“Don’t stop now please” he mumbled against my lips.  
“ok, I won’t” I replied, making my arms go around his neck, pulling him down on top of m. He complied, and started moving his lips against mine. I opened my mouth, letting his tongue slide inside. If I could describe heaven, it would feel like this.  
I felt his arms go around my waist, pulling me closer to him. We continued making out for a while before he wiggled out of my reach.  
He got out of bed, leaving me confused and heartbroken.  
I had really done it this time. I felt a tear slip out of my eye as I saw him go into the closet. I shouldn’t have done that. I looked down at my bed, feeling shame inside of me. How could I have been so stupid?  
I heard footsteps make their way back to the edge of the bed. I looked up and saw a confused Harry holding a big soft blanket.  
“Why are you crying Lou?” he asked, with his eyebrows furrowed.  
“I thought you w-were mad at m-me” my voice broke.  
“No baby no. I was just getting a blanket don’t cry”  
My heart fluttered at the sound of him calling me baby. I smiled and he turned the lights off and climbed on top of the bed, pulling the soft, big blanket over us. He made his way back on top of me like before, making his arms around my waist, as I made my arms around his neck. He pecked my lips quick and spoke again.  
“I’ll never be mad at you Lou. Ok?  
“Ok Haz” He smiled and pressed his lips again to mine. This night couldn’t get any better. In fact, this was the best night of my life.  
“Haz?”  
“Yes Lou?”  
“Where are we going with this?”  
He pulled back and looked straight into my eye, making me melt inside.  
“I don’t know Lou, but I think I kinda like you.”  
“I like you too”  
I pulled his head to mine and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. He giggled, making one of the cutest sounds I had heard so far.  
“Good. Our feelings are mutual then”  
And with that, he pulled me into a long deep passionate kiss. His tongue made its way back into my mouth, and I let him take control over me. I was kissing the boy of my dreams. The boy who I had met not so long ago, the one who since then had made its way into every corner of my head, was now now embracing me in the warmthness of his arms.  
“Yes Lou, I defiantly do like you”  
-  
When sleep approached us, I decided to make my way into his arms. I put my head against his chest as he wrapped himself around me. I felt his lips press a kiss to my forehead hearing him speak one last time.  
“Goodnight Lou. I love you”  
And with that I drifted into a long peaceful sleep, because I was now in the arms of my first true love.


End file.
